Aishiteru
by Chi Takashi
Summary: Grey afternoon in the Uchiha house. Mushy lovey-dovey blurb.


It's been a while since I posted anything. This little ity-bity blurb is based of my character Chi from my story "Yesterday Today Forever Mine". Though I haven't been physically writing her Chi has progressed as well as her relationship with Itachi. Also the character Akuma is not mine she belongs to my dearest friend but she gave me permission to use her once and a while. Please review if you feel like. Flames shall be ignored less the be constrictive.

'_Thoughts._'

"Speaking"

* * *

It was a gray day. The skies where over cast with thick clouds not quite ready to dump their load. Akuma sat out on the veranda propped up against her adopted oneesan. Chi was busying her hands by braiding the younger girls hair. Akuma had dozed off during this. Chi smiled at the girl's sleeping face.

"Sore wa kawaii desu, ne" she whispered motherly, brushing Akuma's long bangs from her face. It was a very still day. Not even Naruto and Sasuke where making a ruckus. Just one of those days you find the silence…fragile. Also one of those days Chi feared. Feared only because she was able to think. She was given time to delve deeply in to her mind and pull out outrageous thoughts and convince herself of strange fears. She could feel one creeping up on her as she sat their allowing the white sky to blind her red eyes. It was a fear she'd picked up recently. But she was scared to voice it to the one it affected. She peeked over her shoulder to Itachi who was "reading" on the couch behind her. She could tell he was "reading" because every so often his beautiful eyes would be seen peaking over the top of the book to glance at Chi. She blushed slightly, unable to keep the pure in-love smile from creeping up on her lips. He knew she noticed but it was a fun game they played. Trying to catch each other in the act. Chi stretcher her arm out for a larger sitting cushion and slipped it under Akuma's head. She padded silently over to Itachi nestling herself in his lap. He smiled putting his book down so her could wrap his arms around her tightly.

'Hi' he chuckled softly giving her another smile. Her heart rate raced just from that. It would never get old. Even when they both were.

'Now there's a site I could stare for the rest of my life.' she smiled, blushing slightly as she pressed their foreheads together. He pecked her lips gently, stroking her face softly. They stared at each other for a good long moment not saying anything. Both of them were sure they even stopped breathing for a instant. Chi rubbed her thumb over Itachi's bottom lip.

'Do you love me?' she asked. Itachi didn't hesitate in answering.

'More then you know.' he replied in a soothing tone. She felt her eyes water up a little then she lied her head down on his chest. Normally the sound of a heart beating in her ear ,even her own ,would pissed her off. But Itachi's…it was slow and sure. Stable. Just like he made her feel. He was the only secure thing she had to hold her. To keep the demons in her head from getting the best of her. She clasped his hand tightly to her chest while Itachi stroked her head with his free hand. She kissed his knuckles squeezing her eyes tight to try and keep a few stray tears in their place. She sniffled a little. Itachi shifted so they where lying face to face.

'Tenshi…what's wrong?' he asked knowing he'd get no response other then a "Nothing baby." She shook her head as he expected. Chi pressed his hand to her lips again brushing them over his knuckles. He felt the rough edges of the numerous cuts on the red petals he called her lips. He pulled her closer folding his body around her cocooning her in his warmth.

'We fit together….like makeshift puzzle pieces.' Chi smiled snuggling closer against Itachi's chest. Itachi chuckled kissing her forehead.

'We have to. Otherwise how would I be whole?' he kissed her again giving her a quick squeeze before pulling a light blanket over their bodies. Chi breathed in deeply taking in his smell and the scent of the summer to come.

'Never let me go.' Chi thought.

'I am incapable of dreaming such a thing.'he reassured her. She nodded kissing his lips slowly.

'Aishiteru.' they thought before drifting off in to a light sleep in each others arms.


End file.
